Unlimited
by zerohero0
Summary: We all have limits what happens when Harry reaches his abandoned by his family fugitive from the law Lies are uncovered truths raveled disclaimer everything belongs to J K Rowling
1. one

** Prolog**

* * *

A long time ago before Salazar's battle with Godric Gryffindor and even before Salazar was even born their were three brothers called the Peverell brothers they were enchanters of the ancient magic's that determine all. life and death, together they created three objects the eldest a wand of unspeakable power and a tragic nature using the death magic, the middle was more grey in nature and combined the two into a ring a natural but perhaps a more potentially dangerous object for now no secret was safe in death, now the youngest Ignotus created a cloak using life magic but he had a problem he couldn't get enough life magic to finish the thing, but he had a solution so in the dead of night he crept into where his wife was to give birth to his first born son and preformed a blood magic ritual to draw out the life magic during his sons birth and succeeded in creating his cloak he was happy

It was a mistake the ritual tied all three objects to his family line forever changing what the objects were originally intended for, now if the family that if they were to come into possession of even two of the objects they would no longer age but with all three they would master death.

but isn't to be immortal to master death if so then what happens if you posses all three...

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"My life sucks" _thought one depressed, scared and hated five year old child swinging by himself on the swings in glasses held together by duck tape from being punched one to many times and a shirt that went down to his ankles, shorts held together by a piece of dirty rope probably found in the bin with all his other possessions.

looking up to the sky in anger the little boy saw it was almost time for the Dursley dinner so jumping off the swing and making his way home.

As little boy walked from the park that lie surrounded by woods and onto the street that lead to his prison

walking through the door and entering the kitchen I was confronted by my worst nightmare a drunk,hungry and angry Vernon Dursley who in his drunken rage didn't even give me a "**Boy where the hell have you been! dinner should have been ready hours ago!" ** Like usual no he went right for the kill his big meaty fist instinctively dodging his fist only made him angrier so angry was he that he grabbed the kitchen carving knife and made to stab yelling **" I should've done this a long time ago boy"** Vernon came running at me only to be met with a knife I found next to the meat in his chest.

the look he gave me was on of such disbelief on his face that all I could do was stare at it at him as he fell backwards do to his obesity knife still in his chest dead Petunia screamed and came running at me grabbing a frying pan and flinging it at me while Dudley did the same thing as his father and came at me with his fists

Like acting on autopilot I first dodged the pan quickly turning around only to be met with Dudley coming at me still on autopilot I stabbed Dudders through the neck he fell to the ground dead while that was going on Petunia tried to sneak up behind me knife in hand ready to stab only to be met with the same fate as her husband death.

After standing their staring blankly at the dead bodies of his tormenters the boy quickly came back to himself wondering what he should do? where will he go? can I survive on my own?

So immersed in his thoughts was the boy that he didn't notice the sound of foot steps coming up him only to come to a stop right behind him which the boy only noticed the man behind him when he coughed that annoying fake cough Jumping high into the air in fright and quickly turning around to come face to face with a tall man with shoulder length black hair high cheek bones and a goatee but what really caught _the_ boys attention was his eyes piercing neon green almost unnatural in the light of the falling twilight but it wasn't the eyes color no it was the fact that this man had his eyes, then he opened his mouth and asked

_"Are you harry potter?"_ To my surprise I managed a quiet _"yes who are you"_ in answer to his question.

The man standing a little straighter replied _"I am Salazar Slytherin you ancestor and I have come to take you away because we as in our family our nearly gone only you me Gellert Grindelwald and two squibs namely Dudley and Petunia Dursley are left or were left as the two Dursleys you just killed, so as you can no longer live here I am going to bring us together as in you me and Gellert for a better future for our line." _


	2. two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_"Are you__ ha__rry__ potter?"_

_To my surprise I managed a quiet "yes who are you" in answer to his question._

_The man standing a little straighter replied "I am Salazar Slytherin you ancestor and I have come to take you away because we as in our family our nearly gone only you me Gellert Grindelwald and two squibs namely Dudley and Petunia Dursley are left or were left as the two Dursleys you just killed, so as you can no longer live here I am going to bring us together as in you me and Gellert for a better future for our_ line."

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the man which quickly changed into suspicion

_"how can I know I can trust you"_ I immediately shot at him that sounded so much better in my head I thought thinking I must've offended him I was about to amend my statement

when to my surprise he laughed long and hard before replying while wiping a tear in eye _"oh, I haven't laughed like that in ages you are truly a descendent of mine showing slytherin traits already"_

sighing and turning to me he said "_I have a locket with your parents together they look just like you"_ he replied proudly showing me my parents picture giving me a good look inside I looked just like my father but with my mum's eyes.

Salazar sighed before closing the locket nonchalantly vanishing it away with a wave of his hand

with wide eyes I watched as he this Salazar did what I thought impossible he did magic real magic

amazed I asked him about it he didn't reply instead he held out his hand saying three times as what I would later know as a thrice bound oath _"take my hand and I shall give you a family of blood relations and love the only true kind of family take my hand and I shall give you the answers that you seek to the best of my ability take my hand and I shall give you power that you are entitled to as my heir to use as you see fit"_

I didn't know it then but with this one move the very fate of this world changed that very night I toke his hand...

* * *

**_( so _****_tempted to end here)_**

* * *

As I toke his hand I felt something like a warmth an elated feeling that made me feel high for lack of better word as the feeling ended I heard Salazar's voice saying _"So mote it be"_ and against my bodies agonizing tiredness I felt my mouth say the same before the nights events caught up with me and I passed out

* * *

opening my eyes I was assaulted by light streaming in through the window curtains groaning I pulled the blanket over my eyes before I paused windows, curtains, bed, blanket then it all came crashing back at me Vernon, petunia, Salazar.

sitting bolt upright in the bed I came face to face with a creäture it had big orb like blue eyes and long floppy ears we stared at each other for a moment then I opened my mouth and I screamed **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

immediately the creature disappeared right before my eyes and then I heard the door open turning to the door I saw Salazar come running in looking quiet bedraggled yelling _"Harry! Harry are you okay what's wrong!"_

flinging my bed sheets from me I ran to the other side of the room in fear before remembering his promise making me breathe a little easier as he didn't look like the type to abandon family I cried out _"there was a creature sitting on my bed when I woke up"_

Salazar looking at me with serious eyes told me to describe the creature

describing the creature as best I could and finally finishing he just looked at me and Laughed long and hard and when he was finished he answered my unspoken question saying

_"what you saw was a house elf they are friendly reliable creatures that are bond to a family or person so that they can live and use magic in return for living the bound house elf will then take care of the family or person he or she is bonded to also they make great spies understand" _finished Salazar

I just looked up at him in confusion before making up my mind and asking_ " House elves, Bounds, magic? what are you talking about" _

Salazar just stared at the boy in shock before anger and understanding set in_ "so his so-called family didn't tell him the truth its a miracle he came with me to my castle."_ mused an angry Salazar

_"Listen closely Harry for this is something you should've been told you see Harry I will be blunt with you magic is real and you are a wizard a person capable of utilizing magic like Merlin now as to why we are not known to muggles or non-magical people is that during the middle ages their were theses things called witch hunts and magical's were prosecuted out of a fear of magic and magical beings many a good witch and wizard were killed but not only did they prosecute wizards and witches but their own to in fear and disgust the magical beings went into hiding using powerful enchantments we separated from the non-magicals and so it has remained till this_ day"

_"wow"_ said Harry _"so what now"_

"Now we train you to breakout you're grandfather from a prison called Nurmengard"

replied Salazar a smirk on his face.


	3. three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_"wow" said Harry "so what now"_

_"Now we train you to breakout you're grandfather from a prison called Nurmengard"_

_replied Salazar a smirk on his_ face.

* * *

**Five Years Later-Germany Harry age 10 **

* * *

A dark figure grinned at the site for right in font of him was Nurmengard prison of the second most famous dark wizard in history and my grandfather I approached the tower stopping a good three hundred yards away then dropping to one knee I began to look to see what wards their were checking off each ward mentally each as I went through anti-apparition wards check anti-port key check a built in alarm ward check and on and on it went when I finally tallied up the wards it totaled a total of 49 an off shoot of the most magical number seven

sighing to myself I began to undo the words starting with the multiple alarms as I was working I began to think back to my training

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_I was standing in a field with master Salazar as he insisted I call him when teaching, as he explained that he was going to do_

" ok Harry run eight laps around the castle"

_ I stared at him "your joking right why are we not learning spells"_

_" Because you are to young and you magical core is not strong enough to cast a spell but exercising should fix that now ten laps get to it and if you complain I'll give you more" said Salazar with a wicked grin._

_First year was to work on my speed and strength witch meant lots of running with weights and swimming with them to_

_second year was working on my endurance so I did lots of running till I literally dropped from exhaustion_

_third year I continued with my endurance training but started magic theory _

_fourth year I stated espionage and weapons training while continuing theory and physical training. though I did discover my favorite combination of weapons are twin black, desert eagle 44. magnums and a katana strapped from my left shoulder to my right hip the sword is black as is the sheathe. but the sheathe has red writing on it in Japanese saying "Karma and shadows follow one everywhere" and on the other side it finishes it saying "but life dose not" _

_fifth year I learned to wandlessly poke holes in wards to find a weak point and take them crashing down I toke down the castle wards __that's when Salazar came and said I was ready and it was time. _

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

shaking my self out of it I began to unravel the last ward a trespass ward of some kind finally finishing and with only four more hours of night left I hurriedly but cautiously made the three hundred yards hiding in the bushes as I made my way to the tower prison of Nurmengard

coming to a stop before the east wall I untied the grappling hook and rope and stake I then tied the rope end to the stake implanting the stake in the ground of the cliff that was across from the wall I then around the twirled the hook over my head. the hook catching on the top of the wall like planed then tugging to make sure it was secure I climbed the rope to the tower wall then landing on the walls walkway I then pulled out another rope but without the hook this time and tying one end to stake I put into the wall I through the rope over the side once again checking to make sue it was safe before inching my way down the rope.

coming to a stop in a empty stone courtyard I approached the flap like I was told

because you see when Nurmengard was built it was not designed to have a door the only access it has is a little flap that looked like it was for a cat or a small dog that was where food usually came for its solitary prisoner the one and only Gellert Grindelwald

I came to a stop in front of the flap then taking out a vile I put two other vials through the flap pushing the through the taking one my self I shrunk down to about the size of a cat or a house elf then going through the flap I entered the prison

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

* * *

In an office occupied by two beings one was Dumbledore the other was Fawkes his faithful Phoenix surrounding them were hundreds of gizmos each indicating a different thing going one but their was one gizmo that had broken it was the gizmo that told of the wards that imprisoned his archenemy and once lover Gellert Grindelwald

In the shock of this finding Dumbledore and Fawkes immediately flashed to the ministry to try to rally the aurors to prevent this eminent disaster

they never noticed the tall dark figure come in and steal two objects one was a cloak the other was a book that should never see the light of day

* * *

Outside the prison just as the aurors arrived were two figures running away and as the last auror arrived the two figures disappeared

the aurors spent the next month searching but they only ever found two stakes a grappling hook and some rope


	4. four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_outside the prison just as the aurors arrived were two figures running away and as the last auror arrived the two figures disappeared_

_the aurors spent the next month searching but they only ever found two stakes a grappling hook and some rope_

* * *

_" I have the worst luck" _Thought one Albus Dumbledore as he left one number four pivot drive. _" of all the tings that could go wrong First while I'm away some one breaks into my office and steals two priceless artifacts and I only find out when the paintings tell me then my lover and enemy breaks out of prison now I find out Harry Potter Is a wanted fugitive for killing his blood relatives oh what a mess well this shouldn't mess with my planes for The-Girl-Who-Lived at least" _

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown English Forest**

* * *

_"my luck is the greatest" thought a figure from on someone's head " Hogwarts Dumbledore, Rose Potter Your end is near"_

* * *

** Gellert Grindalwald Free again**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Dark Lord Gellert Grindalwald second in power only to You-Know-Who was locked in his prison until yesterday at about two O'clock A.M when the wards surrounding the prison vanished as did its sole prisoner Gellert who was serving twenty five life sentences' but what's seems to be most surprising is that the accomplish used mundane means such as scaling the wall as that is the only proof of his accomplish two stakes some rope and a grappling hook_

_For more on Gellerts past see pg.2-5_  
_for more on Gellerts sentences see pg.6_  
_for more on the investigation see pg.8-9_

* * *

Grinning and feeling a little pride at a job well done Harry then preceded into the kitchen where his adoptive father and Gellert were talking.

remembering the day I was told about the adoption

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Harry for the last time what do you want "_

_"I wanted you to adopt me if you want me that is" harry said hastily afraid he might of offended Salazar who he looked up to like a father_

Salazar looked at me in confusion for a moment before replying "I have already adopted you when I first came to you and said take my hand and I shall give you a family of blood relations and love the only true kind of family take my hand and I shall give you the answers that you seek to the best of my ability take my hand and I shall give you power that you are entitled to as my heir to use as you see

fit_ that was an oath of what I plan to happen and an adoption ritual recognized by magic and the law" _

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

feeling mischievous I took out my wand and aimed it beneath their feet and whispered /Glacious/

and ice formed beneath their feet as they fell down they both shouted "HAAARRYY"

"what" I asked innocently before breaking down laughing at the sight of to grown men trying to stand while not slipping and falling on each other.

after a few threats and a lot of pleading I undid the spell

"Now what were you talking about" I asked out of curiosity

"oh this and that" said Gellert vaguely

my curiosity peeked I was about to ask another question when pip the house elf that scared me when I first arrived here popped in announcing breakfast was ready food magically appearing on the table

I stared amazed as Gellert scarfed down eggs and bacon by the dozen noticing me staring he said "I haven't had a good meal in fifty years"

"fifty years you must be joking you look no older than twenty five" I replied

instead of answering he looked at Salazar who was calmly eating eggs benedict

"you didn't tell him did you" asked Gellert

" no I wanted to wait until he was older" replied Salazar

instead of arguing Gellert burst out laughing saying "that's a joke if I've ever herd one Salazar"

as Salazar opened his mouth to argue back I interrupted saying Tell me what until I'm older what's the big secret come on I can take it"

they both looked at me before sighing and saying very well they would after breakfast

knowing this is the best I would get I bit my tongue until then.

finishing breakfast all three of us went to the parlor and after each of us got comfy Salazar began

A long time ago before my battle with Godric Gryffindor and even before I was even born their were three brothers called the Peverell brothers they were enchanters of the ancient magic's that determine all. life and death, together they created three objects the eldest a wand of unspeakable power and a tragic nature using the death magic, the middle was more grey in nature and combined the two into a ring a natural but perhaps a more potentially dangerous object for now no secret was safe in death, now the youngest Ignotus created a cloak using life magic but he had a problem he couldn't get enough life magic to finish the thing, but he had a solution so in the dead of night he crept into where his wife was to give birth to his first born son and preformed a blood magic ritual to draw out the life magic during his sons birth and succeeded in creating his cloak he was happy

It was a mistake the ritual tied all three objects to his family line forever changing what the objects were originally intended for, now if the family that if they were to come into possession of even two of the objects they would no longer age

So it continued down the line no one even getting two of the objects until I came along completely ignorant of the history because some where in the past it was lost when the Peverall family changed its name to Slytherin the family always possessed the cursed invisibility cloak so as head of the family I kept it all throughout my life I had it on my person when I built Hogwarts but it never affected me until I got into my argument with Godric eventually it led to a duel in which I won not that you will find that in any history book but I won and took his wand as was my right as victor

at that moment I became immortal in jealousy and anger Rowena and Helga exiled me from Hogwarts in my sorrow I went to a tavern to drink my woes away then waling home drunk I was attacked by some one never did figure it out who except it was eventually made its way to the potters my decedents who changed their name after I was exiled so it remained for a couple of centuries but then a branch of the potter family called the Grindalwald's the head of this branch got the resurrection stone and the wand and with that power tried to rule Europe and nearly succeeded before the stone was taken by Voldemort and the wand by Dumbledore who took the credit of Voldemort defeat of Gellert which lead to him trying to take the credit back only to be labeled the next dark lord by Dumbledore so he ran away and delved deeper into the dark arts to survive

but what a lot of people didn't know is that before he was imprisoned Gellert married and had a squib for a daughter who later married another squib of the miner pureblooded evens house then they had lily and petunia lily had magic while petunia was a squib the lily married into the potter house giving birth to you as a first born son then to a twin sister Rose potter then Voldemort tried to stop a prophecy concerning some one born as the seventh month dies so Voldemort tried to kill you using the elder wand leaving the scare you see but your father had put the cloak around as a blanket and as you saw Voldemort you used accidental magic to take his wand giving you immortality you should of lived a happy life but you're father could only see dark magic at work as the solution for your survival and Dumbledore thought it would be easier to mold a girl into his plans as the next light leader so you were placed with petunia who was bitter as her sister could do magic and she could not while you parents focused on Rose so in retaliation to this I disowned lily from my fortune then placed you as heir to it now I will tell you, you will stop aging at age seventeen when you reach you magical maturity

I sat there staring at him my mouth a gape


	5. five

**Chapter five **

* * *

_"you will stop aging at age seventeen when you reach you magical maturity_

_I sat there staring at him my mouth a_ gape"

* * *

Anger ice cold anger is what I felt not at Salazar or Gellert but at my situation and the potters then a thought occurred to me feeling it was important I voiced it.

_"Does that mean I'm related to Voldemort through you Salazar?"_

but instead of Salazar answering it was Gellert who hastily supplied a no stating that Voldemort does not have any relation to us and the whole family are fakers who use that lie as a way to get support from the dark family's.

_"And furthermore all families were dark at one point like during the middle ages where combat spells meant survival from the muggles the difference between light and dark magic is relatively new like the last three hundred years before that their was no such thing as a dark lord or light lord."_ finished Salazar

I was quiet for a long while as I processed everything first I was immortal second I had a living family third a prophecy all for me and everyone else thinks its for someone else and finally I was filthy rich so I did the natural thing anyone would do I fainted.

* * *

when I came around I was greeted by a grinning Salazar and a concerned Gellert

_"soooo what happens now"_ I asked thinking I was saying that a lot lately

_" well what do you want to do"_ asked Salazar

the question caught me off guard

pausing and thinking what did I want to do I looked deep within myself before I grinned and asked _"Salazar can you teach me"_

raising an elegant eyebrow he replied _" Yes, I was a founder of Hogwarts you know the magic school"_ his voice dripping with sarcasm

_"Hey what about me I obviously now something I am a dark lord that conquered most of Europe"_ he stated proudly

my curiosity getting the better of me I asked why he did that seeing as he's not crazy

with a shrug he replied _" I needed something to do with my life the immortality just makes it that much more interesting"_ he finished with a grin

I would of asked more questions but just then Salazar interrupted saying _" I will teach you"_ the atmosphere getting serious again _" On two conditions one that you work hard and two don't let your immortality get in the way of you happiness deal"_

_"deal"_I agreed

just then Salazar got a very evil smirk saying _"let the tort..err..training begin"_

grapping me firmly and dragging me away as Gellert said a prayer for me

* * *

**the wand flashback**

* * *

_the training was going well as Salazar taught me in the old ways but apparently a wand was considered the beginning of training as a wizard had to listen to their magic pull and then gather all the ingredients by him or herself and take it to their master to be converted into a wand _

_so here I was in the middle of the forest in southern England after a month of following the pull of my magic that kept getting stronger then suddenly right before my eyes the trees parted till I was looking at two trees a yew and a oak intertwined in a clearing both strong and healthy seemed to glow in the failing light as I approached I felt the pull rise to almost unbearable levels and surrounding the tree was my core I knew it in my magic for surrounding the tree was an Ouroboros eating its own tail _

_quickly taking two branches one from each tree and seven scales from the Ouroboros I made my way back to castle slytherin on the other side of the country_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Arriving at the castle I immediately made my way to Salazar's office to get the damn thing over with.

finding him I cornered him and presented him the three pieces of my wand causing his eyes to widen and start muttering _"Ouroboros a snake that is eating its own tail to the alchemists it symbolized the eternity of life and energy unending, good wand for Alchemy and symbolizes you immortality a rare core"_

then looking at the woods his eyebrows rose even farther if that's possible muttering some more before saying _" Yew is known as 'the witches' wood' and the wood of death, It's a powerful symbol of death and reincarnation. Often yew is associated with sorcery and dark magic. Yew is excellent for rituals and divination and long ago Yew trees were planted in graveyards to protect the spirits of the dead, while Oak is known as Wizard Wood, this wood is perhaps the strongest, it Seeks a powerful companion, a guardian and liberator usually and its semi-sentient. Excellent for protection, defensive, prosperity, sacrifice and power house spells. so you have a neutral core and two bitterly opposing woods to house it, a very volatile but powerful wand good for all magic's except for the more subtle stuff like illusions and Evocation or outside energy source tapping. eh why not."_

so taking all three ingredients and taking out his wand he pointed his wand at the ingredients and began to chant in a language I didn't understand this went on for a few minuets with nothing happening but than the ingredients began to rise in the air then they twisted and turned in one each other forming a wand that then began to fade like it didn't belong in this existence but then when it was almost gone in a brief flash of silver light it popped back into reality then their was the wand floating hesitantly I held out my hand and it flew into it as a feeling of warmth and power washed over me filling me completely and just when I felt I was about to burst I passed out.

* * *

Coming to I found my self in my bedroom when it all came crashing back to me convincing myself it had been a very bad dream I got out of bed and went to the bathroom that is connected to my bed room undressing to take a shower I finished the shower and was getting my shirt on when I saw something very interesting right where my lighting scar was is a triangle scar with my lighting scar going down through the middle was enough to give me a pause but not thinking much of it and deciding it was ugly I put an strong illusion spell on it and was about to go down and ask about it when a huge explosion rocked the house.


End file.
